


So You're Not the Antichrist

by HopeCoppice



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Antichrist, Antichrist Adam Young (Good Omens), Fanart, Gen, Scuse scrappy bits i did this in between projects so some of it got a bit rushed, educational pamphlet, graphic design is my passion, information leaflet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeCoppice/pseuds/HopeCoppice
Summary: It can be confusing, not being the Antichrist after all. But don't worry! Your favourite godfathers have you covered with a useful and informative leaflet.Well, a leaflet, anyway.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Adam Young (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Warlock Dowling, Crowley & Adam Young (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling
Comments: 16
Kudos: 100





	So You're Not the Antichrist

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say in my defence... except that I got bored. Enjoy?
> 
> (For a bigger version of each image, open it in a new tab!)


End file.
